Mina Tepes
Mina Tepes is the biological true daughter of Queen Mirena of Transylvania... and the daughter of Count Vlad 'the Impaler' Dracula, the ruler of all Vampires, thus being the Vampire princess and adopted sister of Alucard. Characteristics *'Name': Wilhelmina 'Mina' Vlad Tepes *'Age': 400+ (though retains the appearance of a 16 year old girl) *'Hair': Raven Black *'Eyes': Ruby Red *'Likes': Her people, friends, Peter (becomes a love interest for her), Christie (busom buddy and sister-like figure), Alucard, *'Dislikes': Her people persecuted, betrayal *'Family': Vlad 'Dracula' (father), Mirena (mother), Ingeras (brother), Alucard (adopted brother) Background Mina was the first born child of Vlad Tepes, born in Transylvania, Romania in 1457. Raised to be a proper lady by her mother, Queen Merina, she was also raised in swordsmanship by her father to not just be a lady, but a lady to defend herself. One day in the forest, she snuck out with her father, Vlad, and his soldiers, though caught but allowed to come with him. It was along the forest way, they discovered a helmet in a stream, fearing that an Ottoman scouting party was preparing the way for invasion. They followed the stream to a high mountain cave called Broke Tooth Mountain. Upon entering the cave, they discovered the ground of the cave was carpeted in crushed bone, before they were attacked in the dark by an unknown creature. While the men were killed, Vlad cut the creature of the cave with his sword before he and Mina were thrown to the ground. The blood on the sword he used to cut the creature dissolved when exposed to sunlight, and the creature didn’t pursue Vlad or Mina due to sunlight at the mouth of the cave. Returning to the castle, Mina finds out from a local monk that the creature was a vampire, once a man who summoned a demon from the depths of hell and made a pact with it for dark powers before being tricked by the demon and cursed to remain in the cave forever until he was released by someone who had seen him, escaped, and returned to the cave a second time. The person was welcome to share his power in exchange for the freedom to escape the cave. She brings this information to her father, who doesn’t dismiss this, and takes it seriously, stating that the Turks must have wandered into it by mistake or intentionally, believing the rumors and tried to take the creature’s powers for themselves. Mina stated the creature must not have thought them worthy of it. The next day, as Vlad and his family celebrate Easter with their people, an Ottoman contingent arrives unexpectedly at the castle. Vlad offered them the usual tribute payment of silver coins, but the emissary noted that a battalion of Ottoman scouts had gone missing, implying that Vlad has had them killed. Vlad professes that he had not killed them, as Mina stated that the scouts must have found something that no side knew about. The emissary demands an additional tribute of 1,000 boys to be trained as Janissaries, through the devsirme system. Vlad refused, but his army was small and no match for the Turks. The next day, when meeting up with her father, along with her mother and brother, Igneras, to meet with their father, who was returning from a meeting with the Ottoman Sultan, Mehmed II, to convince him by offering himself to his services in place of the boys. But upon his return, they learn that the sultan refused the idea, and demanded Vlad’s son in addition to Mina… to become his bride. The sultan sends the emissary to bring Vlad's son and daughter. Vlad has an argument with his wife, as he was sending their children to meet the emissary and some Ottoman soldiers who are waiting for him to present both son and daughter. Vlad tells his wife to trust him before leaving his wife and son and going to meet the emissary and the soldiers alone, though Mina willingly follows her father. They are both unarmed, but Ingeras, afraid for them, runs to them, takes his hand, and tells his father and sister that he is ready to join the sultan's army. As Vlad approaches the Turks, the emissary, smiling, tells Vlad that he thought there would be some kind of difficulty. Vlad tells his son and daughter to run back to their mother, but Mina refuses, staying at her father’s side, and then takes the emissary's sword and kills him, with her father’s help, slay the small entourage of soldiers together. In desperation, Vlad returned to the Broke Tooth Mountain cave to seek help from the vampire. The vampire told him there are consequences and offered him some of his blood, which would temporarily give Vlad the powers of a vampire. If he would be able to resist the intense urge to drink human blood for three days, he would turn back into a human. Otherwise, he would remain a vampire forever, and would one day be called upon to help his maker. Vlad accepted the offer and drank the vampire's blood. When he returns to Castle Dracula, the Ottoman army is attacking, but Vlad single-handedly killed them all, to which Mina could guess as to what her father had found. He then sends most of the castle's subjects to Cozia Monastery, which was situated on the edge of a mountain. During the journey, Mina confronts her father about the curse, as her mother and his wife, Mirena, learned of Vlad's curse, but both accept that he would regain his mortality once the Ottomans were defeated. However, a Romani named Shkelgim, who knew Vlad was a vampire, proclaimed himself as his servant and offered his own blood, but Vlad resisted. As they neared the monastery, the Valahs were ambushed by Ottoman soldiers, and while Vlad and his men successfully repelled them, Vlad's sudden increased strength aroused suspicion among his subjects. The next day at the monastery, a monk learned of the curse and led the prince's subjects to turn on Vlad, trapping him in a burning building. Black smoke blocks out the sun, allowing an outraged Vlad to escape the fire, but it was Mina who angrily revealed that he became a vampire for the sole purpose of protecting his people from the Ottoman suzerainty, stating that they were the ones becoming monsters. That night, the Ottoman army marches on the monastery. Vlad commanded an enormous swarm of bats to repel them; however, the soldiers were actually a decoy force, allowing a handful of Turks to infiltrate the monastery and kidnap Ingeras as well as to attempt to kidnap Mina to become the Sultan’s bride. Mirena tried to defend her son and daughter, and fell from the edge of the monastery wall. Mina, seeing her mother die, slayed a very good amount of the Turks, but was stabbed by one of them, leaving her to die slowly. Dying, Mirena pleads with Vlad to drink her blood and turn Mina into what he was before the sun rose to give him the strength to save their son. Vlad reluctantly drinks her blood, triggering his final transformation into a full-blooded vampire and granting him even greater powers. Vlad returned to the monastery and turned Mina into a full-fledged vampire, saving her life, as well as a small group of survivors into vampires. At the Ottoman camp, Mehmed prepared for a massive invasion of Europe through the Balkans and Hungary. Vlad and Mina's vampires arrived and massacred the soldiers, while Vlad and Mina went after Mehmed, who was holding Ingeras captive. Aware that vampires were weakened by silver, Mehmed had lined the floor of his tent with silver coins and fought Vlad and Mina with a silver sword. He overpowers Vlad as well as Mina, entrapping the first while he played with Mina the most, tearing a hole in the front exposing her chest, and preparing to impale her heart with a wooden stake, but Mina, after watching her father’s powers at work, turns into a flock of bats and evades him. Taking the name her father had proclaimed to the Turks, "Mina Dracula, Daughter to the Son of the Devil", she kills Mehmed by drinking all of his blood through his lips, turning him into a husk of what he was, and then finally smashing his head in, preventing him from becoming a vampire like her father and she, fully awakening her vampirism, like her father. As they leave Mehmed's tent, Dracula, Mina, and Ingeras are confronted by the other vampires, who demand that Ingeras be killed because he was human. The monk who had previously led the Valahs against Vlad appeared and kept the vampires at bay with a Christian cross. Dracula orders the monk to take Ingeras away, and with Mina’s help, they both use their powers to clear the black clouds in the sky. The sunlight burned the vampires into dust, while Dracula and Mina both collapse into charred corpses. With Europe saved from invasion, Ingeras was crowned the new Prince of Wallachia, and Vlad the Impaler was presumed dead, along with his only daughter. However, Shkelgim secretly took both Dracula and Mina into the shadows and revived them both with his blood. Story Plot Meeting with Wolves A few centuries later, in the 20th century, Mina and other royals of the Vampire Clans were making their way back to the Romanian lands, in a secret location to discuss the idea: should vampires remain in hiding, or should they reveal themselves to the public in an attempt to make peace with human society? However, an enemy of the Royals, the former head of the Dragonov Clan, attempted a coup de ta by having them all murdered with an army of Golem Familiars. However, that village happened to by the very one that a young Sir John Talbot had been resting at during his journey to find a cure for his condition. John saved the villagers (and unknowingly the vampire royals as well, including Mina Tepes) by luring Alaric to a snowy ravine. After a long and bloody struggle, Sir John managed to slash Alaric's throat open before throwing him into and triggering an avalanche that buried Alaric in the ravine. Sir John was about to go his way, until Mina arrived at his hotel room, thanking him for his daring rescue. Trying to hide it, Sir John made the excuse that he didn’t know what she was talking about, until she revealed she was a vampire. With the two calm about it, Mina had taken root the story the man had gone through. Thinking about it, she told him about a temple in the Himalayas, hidden from the world, where monks lived that could help him to control and tame the beast within him carefully. Thanking her for her help, Sir John set off, hoping to one day repay her kindness, to which she smiles and looks forward to it one day. A Chance Encounter with Destiny During a day on school after the exposure of vampires to the world, Peter excuses himself from class when the subject of vampires was stirred up, feeling uneasy about it. Laura Schwartzwald catches up to him to bring him a boxed lunch, but she is soon called in by a group of girls to discuss about the student council financial report. Thomas tries to encourage Peter to make a move on any girl at this time, Laura possibly being a good choice, but to no avail. Peter later notices a girl who covertly observes him. He instantly sees a series of past memories of her when he touches her, causing him a major headache. The girl runs off when Ashley arrives, who tells him to see a doctor, but Peter’s not sure if that’s a good idea since they have that ‘condition’. Peter later encounters the girl in front of a billboard, introducing herself as Mina, the vampire princess. A military helicopter fire missiles toward Mina, but Peter manages to duck and cover her from the sudden attack. Mina then asks Peter to apply shade gel on her, which is to prevent her from deteriorating due to sunlight, in which she eventually coerces him into attending to her. Two assassins disguised as police charged at Mina and Peter, yet they are easily defeated in the end. On the top of a large tower, Peter asks why she decided to reveal her race to the world, to which she replies it had better be now than never, since a storm was coming soon. Immediately after, a spider vampire assassin attacks Mina and Peter. When the vampire flings Peter to the ground, Mina cries out his name, Peter transforms when he hits the ground, gearing up, as he prepares to go save her. As he makes his way to the top of the tower, he slaughters the spider vampire and rescues Mina. Personality Though she can appear to be cold and harsh when dealing with others, Mina cares very much about her people, as well as her friends and allies. She is also really strong willed, refusing to back down even when her life is at stake, and will not hesitate to resort to blackmail, violence, extortion or any other illicit tactics to ensure the safety of her people, allies, and friends, and the preservation of both the vampire and werewolf species. Mina is very skilled at not expressing any thoughts or emotions on her face. She accepts the advice of only a few trusted people, but she more often than not, retains sole control of a situation. She does have a softer side though, which is often shown around Peter Talbot. When together, she acts more playful and youthful… like an actual teenage girl. However, she is prone to become jealous and petty about Peter. Initially, she was very mean towards Christie, Peter’s girlfriend, and was very jealous of the connection she had with him, to the point where she stole the fake silver ring that Christie had given to Peter and told Christie Peter had given it to her. She is prone to testing loyalties and love and several times, she has purposefully put herself in a precarious situation, telling him those who she tests that the choice is theirs whether to save her or leave. On one occasion, she forces Peter to fight her in her true form when his conviction to never kill is put into question. Nevertheless, she is very protective of Peter and becomes enraged when his life is threatened. She will sometimes push him away and refuse to explain things to him in order to keep him safe or allow him some peace of mind. Mina seems to show Christie a calm and teasing side to her after her fight with Peter and now is best friends with her. She even gave Christie her ring back but Christie told her to be the one to give it back to her. Though they are rivals for Peter’s heart, to which Mina smirks in saying that she’ll try harder to get into his heart more. Skills/Abilities *'Violet Ace' *'Biological Immortality & Regenerative Factor': As a vampire, Mina gained eternal life as well as eternal youth; she is literally incapable of dying through natural means. Mina's immortality is one of the strongest types in existence: it grants her a very powerful healing factor in addition to her eternal life. A very powerful regeneration healing factor, Mina's ability works at a supernatural rate as she can regenerate from almost any injury and reattach limbs, such as her head and her arms, without being encumbered by the wounds. There is a limit, however, to Mina's regeneration ability. Her body is linked together by her magical energies; if her limbs are severed, she can restore them simply by reattaching them. However, for a complete regeneration, the severed body part no longer has to be "alive". *Heightened senses *Transformation: She is able to transform into mist/vapor, as well as a bat, wolf, or swarm of rats or bats *Sharp Claws *Enhanced Strength and Speed *Dominion over all Creatures of the Night *Swords and Fencing skills *Combat Experience *Ice Mage: Mina is a master mage that specializes in ice-based spells and dark magic, and is shown to be incredibly and near omnipotently powerful once in her full capacities. She is able to cast ice spells with high destructive power with no difficulty. She also has a magic barrier around her at times. Techniques *Shundō (Instant Movement in Japanese): A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet, or you will simply trip. She easily teaches this technique to Peter. Relationships Mina's Relationships Gallery Mina Tepes, the daughter of Dracula.JPG|Casual Attire and Princess Ball Gown Voice Actor Monica Rial Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Tepes Family Category:Nathan's Love Interests Category:Kinsmirs